When Things Go Sticky
by R. Liam
Summary: Strange. It seems that random objects stick to Sasuke for some reason. [SasuNaru] Oneshot.


**Title:** When Things Go Sticky

**Summary: **Strange. It seems that random objects stick to Sasuke for some reason.

**Notes:**

SasuNaru …

SasuNaru!!

* * *

"Oi Kakashi." Sasuke called from below the tree.

_The morning had been cloudy. When Sasuke woke up, he was finding it unusually difficult to get out of bed. It was unusual because Sasuke was a morning person, even if the weather was driving him to just go back to bed and sleep. Setting aside his impulse, Sasuke got out of bed and glanced at the picture beside it. _

_And just like so many times before, Sasuke started his routine of hating his teammate. "Naruto," He growled, "I hate you." He stood up and promptly fell ungracefully on the floor, his legs all tangled up with the sheets. _

"Hmm...?" The white haired jounin was perched on a large branch, comfortably reading his forbidden orange book.

"I have something to ask you."

_When Sasuke was freeing himself from his bed sheets, he realized that every part of his body that made contact with the sheet, was sticking to it. Or rather, the sheet was sticking stubbornly on his skin. "What in tarnation?!" He asked incredulously. _

"Things that I touch seem to stick to me...and I can't remove them."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi had made no move from his book and was still lazily reading it.

"Like this, see?" Making sure that his old teacher was looking at him, Sasuke picked a fallen leaf from the ground. It would be better if he just demonstrated it to Kakashi. It was difficult to explain. "Watch the leaf..." he said, as the leaf was placed at the back of his palm. He turned his it upside down, expecting the leaf to STILL stick on his palm. But the leaf gently fluttered down, back to the ground.

"That's called gravity, Sasuke." It must have caught his teacher's interest because Kakashi closed his book and placed it back on his pocket.

"No! It happens! I swear! It just doesn't work now but objects do stick to me!" The Uchiha leaned his back against the tree trunk, thinking of a way on how he could show the problem to Kakashi.

"Do you have any idea how it happens?"

"What? Of course not! If I did then..." Sasuke tried to lean away from the tree trunk but he was stuck. Muttering a few curses to go with the grunts, he desperately tried detaching his body from the trunk

Kakashi watched in fascination, "Ahh, I see what you mean." It seemed like the boy was glued to the tree.

Sasuke sighed irritated, "All right, it happens _when I tell lies_." The moment he said that statement, Sasuke was able to successfully detach himself. He was still trying to push himself from the trunk that he almost fell on the ground as soon as he was detached.

"Then, just don't lie."

"Easy for you to say." He spat. He was still catching his breath.

At that moment, the other team members of the old team seven arrived. Sasuke immediately scowled at the sight of Sai walking beside Naruto, with Sakura trailing behind them. The pink one immediately stood beside Sasuke, hoping to catch his attention. Sasuke, on the other hand, was pretending not to exist.

"Woi! Kakasi-sensei!" Naruto, as orange as he could be that cloudy day, bellowed, "Why are you early?"

"Because I was woken up by a really big bird that landed on my window sill. So team, we will just train for today. As usual." When they do trainings, it meant that Kakashi was either feeling lazy or he had an important mission from the godaime. Sasuke had the idea that Kakashi was just plain lazy today.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura brightly greeted. Sasuke grunted, as Uchihally as possible, and buried his hands into his pockets before he was tempted to strangle someone.

"Oh yes, Uchiha, I was meaning to ask you something today." Sai said. Whatever it was he was going to say, Sasuke was instantly filtering out his words. He hated Sai from the very first time he saw him, and his hanging around with Naruto most of the time didn't help things. Not that Sasuke cared about who went with the dobe, or anything. "You always train with Naruto-kun as your sparring partner, could I trade places with you for the week? I also want to spar with him, you see."

"Like I care." Sasuke was about to walk away and motion for the rest of the team to start practicing, but his hands were stuck in his pockets.

No, shit.

Wriggling and struggling to remove his hands from his pockets like that, the Uchiha looked a little funny… so did the stares that were being given to him by his teammates.

Meanwhile, knowing exactly why Sasuke was acting weird, Kakashi was trying hard not to laugh. "I have to leave now, children. Ta-ta!" and Kakashi poof-ed away, before giving Sasuke a thumbs-up sign. Crazy jounin.

Sai accepted Sasuke's reply and invited Naruto to go to the training grounds. Sakura was squealing in delight that she'd finally get to be with Sasuke-kun for the rest of the afternoon.

"Wait!" The Uchiha called after everyone, "I don't want Naruto sparring with you." And everybody just looked at each other puzzled. Sasuke was feeling a little aggravated at how stupid he was sounding, but he ignored it and continued. He didn't want to have his hands stuck in his pockets forever. "Because he's MY sparring partner to begin with."

"Well, I guess it will be okay for just today, Sasu-"

"No, it's not okay with me. Even for just one day." With that last statement, Sasuke exhaled in relief as his hands were removed from his pockets.

Sai and Naruto looked at each other before Sai agreed. A little later, a disappointed Sakura walked away with an equally disappointed Sai. Naruto stayed under tree and looked at Sasuke curiously. Sasuke thought that maybe it was not a very good idea to leave the dobe and him alone, especially now with the Uchiha's abnormal ability.

"Ne, Sasuke are you okay?" The blonde touched Sasuke's forehead.

"Of course I am! Why the hell wouldn't I be?" Sasuke exclaimed, before he could pull away… which he suddenly couldn't do.

Sasuke mentally kicked, slapped and punched himself, while Naruto tried to remove his hand from Sasuke's forehead. "What the-?"

Sasuke sighed again. He was really losing. "No. I'm NOT okay." Naruto was able to retrieve his hand back, but Sasuke noticed that Naruto ignored what happened a while ago.

"Why then? What's wrong?" the blonde continued to ask, "C'mon you gotta tell me, after dragging me away from Sai like that. You looked like you were some jealous boyfriend or something."

"Dobe, I wasn't jealous!" Fuck. Sasuke covered his mouth the instant he had said that. But he shouldn't be afraid, right? It wasn't like it was a lie, or anything. He really wasn't jealous at all!

But he couldn't remove his hand from his mouth.

Oh, crap! He had learned, from so many times, that in order to set himself free from anything that was sticking to him, he had to tell the truth. And he was starting to run out of air.

"Awraifawraif…! Ay waf jeruf!" Sasuke deeply inhaled when he removed his hand. "OKAY?!"

"You're really jealous?!"

He stared at his own hands. So even his body could betray him, his hands got stuck on his face a while ago. Sasuke was about to deny it but caught himself. He was done with making a fool of himself for the day. He decided not to answer Naruto's question.

"You really shouldn't be jealous, Sasuke. Nobody could be the bastard that you already are." Naruto grinned and playfully hung his arm around Sasuke's neck. "Let's go spar, okay?"

"Hn."

"I hate you, you bastard."

Before Sasuke could say the same thing, he stopped himself and wondered if he would be caught lying again. Because he certainly didn't want to be stuck with the blonde thing THIS way. Did he hate him?

OF COURSE HE DID!

Didn't he?

Sasuke wanted to prove it, so he asked himself what was the opposite of hate?

"I…" Sasuke muttered. This was for the sake of his self-discovery. He just wanted to know.

It's not like he would mean what he was going say. It won't mean anything, at all.

And if he said it, they would be stuck together, confirming Sasuke's hatred for the other boy. And so, he would just blurt out that he hated Naruto and he would be freed!

"…love you." He said, at the same time, pushing himself away from the stunned Naruto.

Realizing that he was able to push himself away, successfully, without getting entangled to even a single strand of Naruto's blonde hair….

Sasuke ran away.

* * *

**end. **

Note: I intended it to be a one-shot. ;) Hehe, but you guys give such great ideas for sequels so I will try to see if I could write one for this. Arigatou!

Also, thanks to CrackersII for pointing out my typo error. Thanks thanks!

More updates on my Naruto fics and others here: http://rainliam. blogspot. com


End file.
